A Lenda do Herdeiro
by TheFistPerson
Summary: O QUE ACONTECE QUANDO NATSUKI É RAPTADA PELO O INFAME DIEGO MARGUERITE?
1. Chapter 1

**CAPITULO 1 = O NASCIMENTO DO HERDEIRO. -**

 **A um lugar não tão distante existia um reino muito pacifico, seu REINO era chamado GARDEROBE, suas realezas e nobres são totalmente devotos ao povo. E falando de realeza, no castelo, em um quarto, estava acontecendo o momento mais esperado pelo povo de garderobe, a rainha, Saeko Kruger searrs (cabelo azul escuro, olhos verde escuro, 22 anos-rainha muito jovem por acaso não é? -), estava dando a luz ao seu primeiro filho.**

 **"é uma menina. Parabéns sua majestade, há tempos esperamos por isso." Disse a médica responsabilizado pelo o parto.**

 **"obrigada, eu estou muito feliz. Queria tanto ver o rostinho da minha menina" disse saeko recebendo o bebe em seus braços.**

 ** _-BAM_ – alguém entra pela porta depressa.**

 **"onde está minha filha? Minha esposa está bem?" disse o rei de garderobe ansioso, Smith kruger searrs (alto, olhos azuis claros, loiro, também 21-outra realeza jovem não?-).**

 **"calma querido, ela está aqui conosco." Disse saeko dando o bebe para o marido.**

 **"ela é linda. Já sabe o nome que irá dar para ela saeko?" Perguntou o rei Smith.**

 **"tenho um em pensamento, assim como o verão. Natsuki." Disse saeko.**

 **"Natsuki. Minha bela Natsuki kruger Searrs. Um nome lindo para uma princesa linda. Adorei." Disse Smith dando um beijo na testa de natsuki.**

 **"perdoem-me interromper vossa majestade, mas o povo espera por vocês." Disse a medica apontando para uma janela próxima.**

 **"sim, obrigado. Por favor, traga uma cadeira de rodas para pôr saeko." Disse Smith olhando para a médica.**

 **Alguns minutos depois a médica voltou com dois ajudantes com a cadeira de rodas e pôs saeko nela e levou-a para a varanda do quarto em frente ao povo de garderobe e de outros reinos também presentes. Logo depois apareceu Smith com natsuki nos braços. O povo logo ficou bastante alegre com a visão.**

 **"VIVA O REI E A RAINHA DE GARDEROBE. VIVA A JOVEM PRINCESA. VIVA A VOSSA MAJESTADE." O povo gritou repetidas vezes. Smith levantou a mão, logo o povo parou para escutar o seu rei falar.**

 **"meu querido povo, hoje é o dia mais feliz da minha vida, da minha esposa e de todo o povo de garderobe. Hoje nasceu o tão esperado herdeiro de todos nós. E lembre-se de seu nome. NATSUKI KRUGER SEARRS, PRINCESA DE GARDEROBE." Smith levantou natsuki para o povo ver a pequena criança. (Imagina a cena do rei leão com o macaco e tudo, sabe). O povo começou a bater palmas e se ajoelharem e ficaram alegres. Depois do breve discurso o povo voltou para seus lugares sabendo que o herdeiro veio ao mundo com segurança.**

 **\- Sala de estar do castelo -DE NOITE-**

 **"ela tem seus olhos e a cor de seu cabelo saeko." Disse Smith olhando para os olhos verdes e cabelo azul escuro de natsuki em seus braços.**

 **"e ela tem seu sorriso. Ela é totalmente incrível, já estou imaginando ela no futuro." Disse saeko vendo o sorriso que natsuki dava a seu pai. Logo sua expressão ficou triste, sem brilho nos olhos.**

 **"o que houve saeko? O que te preocupas meu amor?" Perguntou Smith preocupado.**

 **"estava pensando nele. Será que ele fará algo de mal para nós? Para nossa natsuki?" Falou saeko preocupação mostrada em sua voz.**

 **"não se aflitas minha querida não deixarei que ele ponha as mãos em nenhuma de vocês duas, se ele fizer algo a vocês tomarei medidas violentas contra ele. NÃO DEIXAREI DIEGO MAGERITE POR AS MÃOS EM NENHUMA DAS DUAS." afirmou Smith com extrema certeza em sua voz.**

 **"obrigado querido, isso me alivia muito" disse a rainha olhando para Smith e natsuki com um belo sorriso no rosto, um sorriso que fez Smith se apaixonar por ela ainda mais e sorrir também.**

 ** _-BAM_ \- alguém entra pela porta.**

 **"onde estar minha querida sobrinha, minha querida Irma e meu sogro. Quero ver suas caras." Entrou uma mulher aparentando 23 anos, alta, cabelo cinzentos, olhos cinza, postura elegante, grávida de nove meses.**

 **"calma Miranda, ela está aqui minha Irma." afirmou saeko apontando ela a natsuki.**

 **" _aaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh_ , _que lindaaaaaaa_. Quero uma igualzinha" disse Miranda pegando natsuki dos braços de Smith e abraçando com força.**

 **"para que? Para transformá-la numa romântica destruidora de corações?" Perguntou Smith entre risos. saeko também riu.**

 **"hahaha muito engraçado Smith, se você não pode ver eu parei de conquistar outras pessoas quando conheci Charlie Hallard há dois anos e estou carregando nosso filho nesse momento, e estou muito feliz obrigada." afirmou Miranda apontando para o barrigão dela.**

 **"desculpe Miranda é que não dá pra esquecer aqueles tempos em que você tinha cinco namoradas em um dia e no outro você tinha sete. Você quebrou o coração delas, pobres criaturas." disse Smith**

 **"sim sim quando será a festa de boas-vindas a essa bela criatura? Estou muito ansiosa" perguntou Miranda.**

 **"será amanhã à noite no grande salão no centro da cidade. Os preparativos já estão prontos." Falou saeko para sua Irmã. "mal posso esperar para apresentar natsuki aos outros, e por falar nisso onde estar Charlie?"**

 **"precisou fazer um desvio para uma cidade próxima daqui para conversar com um empresário novo." Afirmou Miranda. "ele estará aqui amanhã de manhã para almoçar conosco.**

 **-EM ALGUM LUGAR DE GARDEROBE-**

 **"isso não precisava acabar assim saeko, você pertence a mim e somente a mim, eu ainda te amo muito e você percebera que pertence somente a mim e de mais ninguém." Disse um homem em um quarto de hotel perto do grande salão.**

 **\- NO DIA SEGUINTE- A NOITE -NO GRANDE SALÃO -**

 **Pessoas e mais pessoas entravam em um grande salão de festa, todos bem vestidos e aparentados, estavam sorrindo e conversando nobres, realezas, majestades, trabalhadores e camponeses. Todos se divertindo bastante na cerimônia.**

 **"estou impressionado com o quão belo este reino ficou desde a minha última visita rei Smith e estou bastante lisonjeado que tenha me convidado para algo muito importante de seu reino." Disse um senhor alto de cabelos castanhos e olhos castanhos escuros, aparentando 23.**

 **"eu que fico agradecido que tenha vindo rei Fujino, mesmo seu reino estando longe você se deu o trabalho de vir até aqui comparecer neste momento tão especial nosso'' Smith fala com respeito.**

 **"obrigado, mas meu reino não é tão longe assim meu amigo e mesmo se fosse é lógico que apareceria do mesmo jeito." Afirmou Fujino apertando os ombros do amigo.**

 **"parem de ser tão formal, isso me dá ânsia de vomito, nem parece que se conhecem há 10 anos, parecem dois idiotas." Falou Miranda com as mãos na cintura com saeko ao lado dando um risinho.**

 **" _hahahahahhaha_ , me desculpe Miranda, como agora somos reis e rainhas nós temos que nos portar como tais de vez em quando." Falou o rei Fujino para Miranda. "como vai a sua gravidez? E como vai o príncipe Charlie?" perguntou fujino.**

 **"minha gravidez vai bem, está previsto para eu dar à luz em duas semanas no máximo e quanto a Charlie, ele está conversando com alguns empresários." Disse Miranda apontando para trás dela. "e como vai sua esposa kyo? E sua filha? Soube que é uma bela princesa de olhos vermelhos." perguntou miranda a kyo.**

 **"minha esposa está conversando com outras mulheres numa mesa perto da varanda e minha doce filha é sim uma bela princesa, seu é fujino shizuru e está nos braços de esposa e com certeza ela tem olhos vermelhos penetrante." Afirmou kyo com o rosto mostrando pura felicidade.**

 **"então estamos tendo um surto de nascimento essa época." Falou miranda com um rosto sonhador.**

 **"ok vamos da entrada a cerimônia agora." Disse saeko juntando as mãos e caminhando para o palco junto com seu marido. Instantaneamente as pessoas pararam de falar. "obrigado pela atenção de todos, queria agradecer pela presença de todos essa noite para dar boas-vindas a nossa pequena herdeira que chegou ontem de manhã." Falou saeko. As pessoas bateram palmas. "então nossa empregada Luiza trará nossa pequena natsuki kruger searrs para que seja apresentada a-" saeko parou de falar para ver a empregada Luiza descer as escadas desesperada e se ajoelhar de frente para sua rainha saeko e rei smith. "Luiza o que houve?" perguntou Smith olhando para a empregada que estava pálida e com algumas feridas no rosto, preocupação evidente em sua voz.**

 **"perdoem-me vossa majestade, mas e-ele -" gaguejou Luiza.**

 **"ele quem Luiza?" perguntou saeko aflita. Luiza olhou para a entrada do grande salão e saeko seguiu seu olhar e logo seus olhos se arregalaram. Smith e as outras pessoas seguiram seus olhares.**

 **"O QUE VOCÊ ESTA FAZENDO DIEGO?" gritou Smith para um homem que estava segurando natsuki nas mãos.**

 **"estou pegando o que é meu por direito, aquilo que você roubou de mim Smith, roubou minha amada, minha filha, minha felicidade." falou o homem chamado Diego.**

 **"eu nunca fui sua Diego, pare de ser louco e devolva minha filha." Gritou saeko com pânico em sua voz.**

 **"NÃO, NÃO, NÃO, VOCÊ ERA MINHA E ELE ROUBOU VOCÊ DE MIM, MAS ELE NÃO IRÁ ROUBAR A MINHA FILHA POR DIREITO." gritou Diego de volta e saindo correndo do grande salão subiu em um cavalo e saiu em grande velocidade em direção a floresta.**

 **"DIIIIIIIIEEEEGOOOOOO, NÃO." gritou saeko correndo para fora do salão, mas foi parado por smith e algumas pessoas.**

 **"GUARDAS VÃO ATRÁS DELE, CHAMEM REFORÇOS, QUERO TODOS ATRÁS DELE, RECUPEREM MINHA FILHA." gritou saeko para os guardas que já estava em movimento.**

 **" _aaaahhhhhaahh_ " gritou miranda caindo no chão segurando a barriga.**

 **"miranda o que houve?" perguntou Charlie segurando a esposa entre os braços.**

 **"acho que nossa filha que sair agora, Charlie" disse miranda com respirações pesadas.**

 **"alguém me ajude a carregá-la para uma casa próxima." Falou Charlie para algumas pessoas perto.**

 **\- EM ALGUM LUGAR DA FLORESTA - DUAS HORAS DEPOIS -**

 **Um cavalo branco passava correndo muito rápido entre as árvores na montanha da floresta. Tinha começado a cair uma chuva muito pesada com raios e estava frio. natsuki estava chorando.**

 **"calma minha filha, nós já chegaremos à nossa casa, você vai gostar muito." falou Diego para o bebê. "você é minha doce e amada filha."**

 **- _TUUUUUUUUUMM-_ um raio atingiu uma arvore caindo em chamas em frente ao cavalo que se espantou e relinchou fazendo diego e natsuki cair montanha a baixo. Diego segurou natsuki, mas enquanto caia bateu a cabeça na pedra deixando-o desacordado e soltando natsuki que fez cair mais rápido que diego, caindo no rio e deixando ser carregada pela forte correnteza. Vários minutos sendo carregada pela correnteza, natsuki parou na margem do rio desacordada.**

 **\- NA MANHÃ SEGUINTE -**

 **Na manhã seguinte, seis horas da manhã, uma mulher caminhava no local carregando lenha escutou um choro fraco que resolveu seguir. Alguns minutos depois chegando à margem do rio seus olhos se arregalaram. Avistou perto um bebê chorando, logo correu e pegou o bebê e começou a correr de volta para uma vila próxima onde fica sua casa.**

 **"Calma, calma, calma, eu estou aqui, está tudo bem agora, eu estou aqui, eu vou cuidar de você. Disse a jovem mulher para o bebê que estava chorando em seus braços.**

 **\- FIM DO CAPITULO 1 -**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2 – O começo.**

 **-16 Anos Depois-**

 **Em um lugar muito, muito distante existia uma cidadezinha com casas e pessoas humildes que trabalhavam em fazendas e em pequenos comércios para o sustento familiar e da cidade.**

 **E nessa cidade existia uma fazenda muito respeitada pelas pessoas locais. Junto nessa fazenda existia um quarto onde uma certa garota de cabelos marinha dormia preguiçosamente na cama. Telespectadores, imaginem o estado dessa garota agora com os cabelos bagunçados, os braços e as pernas jogados para os lados e ainda por cima babando todo o travesseiro. Pobre garota, desse jeito nunca vai se casar.**

 **Mas, para a infelicidade dela e a alegria de muitos uma certa pessoa estava perto da porta do quarto com um balde cheio de água dentro com um sorriso e rosto maligno. Essa pessoa misteriosa aproximou-se cuidadosamente perto dessa garota e ...**

 **" ACORDA VIRA-LATA" gritou a menina despejando a água do balde na menina e saindo correndo do quarto escada abaixo.**

 **A garota de cabelo azul acorda desorientada pensando que estava se afogando e quando percebeu que estava toda molhada da cabeça aos pés, a garota ficou vermelha de raiva e saiu correndo do quarto atrás da pessoa.**

 **"VOLTA AQUI ARANHA. EU VOU ARRANCAR SEU CABELO FORA. " A garota azul gritou correndo atrás da ruiva no meio das plantações.**

 **-CAFÉ DA MANHÃ-**

 **"Ok, ok, não comam demais para não ficarem passando mal mais tarde. " Uma mulher ruiva passada dos trintas falou com as duas meninas na mesa comendo furiosamente.**

 **"Não se preocupe mãe, vai dá tudo certo. " Respondeu a garota ruiva com a boca cheia. A garota de cabelo azul fez que sim com a cabeça.**

 **"Eu sei que sim, mas estou preocupada com a seleção de hoje. Quero que estejam em ótima forma para o que vier. " Falou a mãe delas orgulhosa com os olhos brilhando.**

 **- _A Seleção. Não é novidade que, a cada ano, alguns generais busquem alunos de diversas escolas para cursarem a tão prestigiada escola de Garderobe. Mas somente os melhores alunos são selecionados pelos generais. Ás vezes, não passam de 5 alunos por generais.-_ pensou a garota de cabelo azul olhando para a sua mãe e falou: "mãe, por favor não fique tão entusiasmada quanto a isso, nao pode não ser selecionada. "**

 **"E por que só destaca nao? Você também pode ser selecionada natsuki. " Falou a matriarca.**

 **"São aqueles idiotas pegando no pé dela. Olha natsuki, não deixe que aqueles idiotas a ponham para baixo, você é mil vezes melhor que eles mesmo não sendo uma guerreira. " Falou não olhando para natsuki.**

 **"Eu sei disso, mas nunca se sabe, não é? "**

 **"Pois, deixem isso para lá senão se atrasarão para a escola. " A matriarca falou.**

 **Consequentemente a duas garotas olharam para o relógio de parede e viram que faltava exatamente 15 minutos para a primeira aula.**

 **"Droga vira-lata" disse nao correndo com um pão na boca para fora de casa com a mochila nas costas e natsuki seguindo de perto "Tchau mãe. " Gritaram as duas.**

 **"Até crianças. " Falou a matriarca balançando um lenço na mão.**


End file.
